


Shelter Volunteer

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dog Shelter, M/M, first meeting AU, otp prompt, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: ✪ I’ve wanted to adopt a puppy ever since I was 6. Now I can finally got one, guess who is the adorable volunteer at the dog shelter?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonny_Westbrooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/gifts).



With the shut of a car door followed by the sound of the beep of a locked door, Georges Washington de Lafayette walked up to the animal shelter.  He had finally convinced his fathers into allowing him to adopt a dog, and he decided that today was the perfect day to adopt one.  Georges would straighten out his jacket before pulling the door open and quickly the sounds of dogs and cat spilled out of the building.  It was a small local shelter just filled with volunteers, Georges also thought of doing some volunteering himself, but never found the time.  He’d smile stepping up to the front desk and leaning himself over the desk, awaiting to be escorted to the back by one of the volunteers.  His fingers tapped rhythmically as he waiting, humming quietly until he heard heavy footsteps join in with the sounds of animals. Georges eye would quickly be greeting by ones of a blue depth, and he honestly could feel his face becoming warmer. 

“How can I help you today?” The owner of the blue eyes had a settle southern accent, beautiful curly black hair, and a smile that was so warm and welcoming.  Georges can honestly say he could see the others face turn red during their eye contact.

“I… Yes, I was looking to adopt a dog today,” Georges would smile,” Or rather a puppy.”

“Well my name is Payne Todd, I’ll be helping you today.” He would show Georges to the back,” Is there a certain dog that you are looking for today? We have so many that need to be taken home.” Georges would shake his head as he following after Todd gently allowing his fingers to run along the edges of the cages.  Todd would take a glance back at him and smile,” Well I’ll be sure to help you choose out the perfect dog to go home with today, although it won’t be easy,” he laughs,” I have to stop myself from taking one home every day.”

The two spent the morning exploring all the different dog, Georges being covered puppy after puppy, while they both had an endless conversation.

“This one, he’s my favorite.” Todd would carefully handle a small puppy passing him off to Georges,” He was the runt of a litter, very sweet and active though.  Just might be what you’re looking for.” He’d beam sitting himself beside Georges and petting the pup that was squirming in excitement.  
  
Georges would smile as his face was attacked by dog slobber,” I think he’s perfect, what do you suggest I name him?” He’d ask.

“Hmm,” Todd would put on a face as if he was thinking,” Well what is your name?”

Georges would snort and shake his head,” Georges Washington de La Fayette.”

“Well nothin’ can truly out shine a name like that.”

Georges would blush and smile,” W-Well what was your name again?”

“John Payne Todd, but my family and friends call me Payne or Todd.” He’d smile, sitting back as he watch Georges.

“Then I think I will name him John. I believe it’s a rather suiting name.”

Todd would be red, clearing his throat as his stood up,” Well that is a nice name, if you will follow me to the front I will need you to just fill out some forms before you can take him home today.” Georges would grin to himself as he carefully stood up with his dog in his arms.  He’d follow behind Todd gleaming with joy at the idea of turning a man so red.  Georges would carefully sit the puppy on the desk as Todd brought out the paperwork that needed to be filled out along with a small piece of paper.

“Also if you’ll just put your number on this piece of paper, so I can call and check up on the both of you.” Todd would smile gently pushing the paper and pen to Georges.

Georges would snort taking the pen,” Is that normally what you do here Mister Payne?”

“No… But I thought you were pretty cute and give it a try.” Todd would gleam gently tapping the desk,” I would really like to see you again.”

“Well then, I will write my number down and you may call me whenever you’d like.”


End file.
